


寻找玫瑰（剧情解释）

by ash3093



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17618099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash3093/pseuds/ash3093





	寻找玫瑰（剧情解释）

注：  
　　  
娜娜是个杀手，仁俊是他的恋人

金道英是个喜欢小男孩的黑道大佬

四个月前娜娜接到任务去杀貂

结果在床上被貂老师反杀了

仁俊从娜娜的老板那里得到了貂的信息

混进貂所有的会所里

被送上了貂的床

貂被仁俊干掉了

仁俊带着含有娜娜信息素的貂老师的身体的一部分回了家

　　貂老师的薄荷烟是为了掩盖自己身上驳杂的alpha信息素

　　仁俊鼻子很灵闻到了娜娜的玫瑰味


End file.
